A victim of circumstance
by Kiwi Flavored
Summary: No spoilers, just read it, ;) FrUK and some FrCan, real names used. Rated M for later content.


**Authors note: I'm not sure if I want to continue this story so I'll leave it up to you people! :D Read it. NAO!**

* * *

The shadows seized their dancing across the walls as her last scream died down; sweet sticky blood stuck to the walls like glue. Her attacker stood, surrounded by darkness but very much alive. He laughed, filling the silent room with an eerie cackle as he licked the red liquid from his left glove. Blue eyes that shined like the ocean scanned the room, taking in every detail. Every blood splatter, every broken piece of furniture, and every cut or gash on her delicate body. He dipped his gloved right hand into one of the many pools of blood that continued to swell around her body, scribbling a message onto the wall.

You're too late, once again

A dreadful crime, a dreadful sin.

Her screams so loud, and blood so sweet

A target next, I've yet to meet.

He smiled happily, looking to his message and back to his victim. Racking his brain he could faintly remember the Belgian girl's name, it was Bella. She had no personal or emotional tie to him, and yet the thought of killing her immediately lead to violent thoughts. The police received many clues as to who his next victim was going to be; this time even including a Belgian waffle, he thought it was clever. He had been named the "Bloodied rose" by the police, for he always left a rose at the crime scene. Leaving this rose in the mouth of his victim he laughed silently, walking out her living room and out of the front door. He was immediately greeted by the cold November air that ran through the street. Soon after a tag less black mustang pulled up in-front of him, the passenger door opened and a young blond haired man exited the passenger seat and opened the back door for him.

"Everything went well Master Bonnefoy?" He asked quietly with a light Canadian accent, only making a small squeal when there was suddenly a gloved hand at his throat. The hand quickly tightened around his windpipe.

"Matthew, if I have to tell you one more time not to say my name until we are in the car I will not hesitate to tighten my grip." His master growled, releasing the young Canadian and throwing him into the back seat of the car, sliding into the leather seat next to him. A black cap gently landed in the floorboard as the car speed off, blond hair falling onto the elder mans shoulders.

"H-how did everything go ma-"

"Quiet yourself." The young Canadian soon found himself pinned between his master and the cold leather seats, the elder's warm breath and a few strands of blond hair landed on his face as his eyes widened.

"Fr-Francis.."

"I said quiet yourself!" Neither male could say anymore as their lips meet, ferocious kisses were being passed from master to servant. Slight moans escaped the younger lips as he wrapped his fingers into his master's hair. The leather seats squeaked slightly as their kisses grew more passionate.

"Master Bonnefoy." A monotone voice came from the drivers seat of the car as it slowed to a stop. Shoving the Canadian's hands from his hair his master sat up, leaving a blushing and silent man lying next to him.

"Welcome home." A young voice rang at one as the door was opened by a young woman wearing a maid's outfit. Her long blond hair was tied into pigtails and her blue eyes perfectly resembled her twin brothers, who had finally stepped out of the back of the car, trying desperately to straighten himself out.

"Bonjour Madeline." Her master said sweetly, kissing her hand and winking up to her. She giggled happily from the affection as her brother leaned against the side of the car, pouting to himself as his master flirted with another.

"Dinner is waiting for you in your room, would you like me to accompany you tonight?" She asked blushing as Matthew began to open his mouth, wanting to interject. Her master simply shook his head, briefly kissing her on the cheek.

"Now, now. It would be unfair to your brother if I had to nights in a row with you, oui? You are getting greedy Madeline." Her master quickly grabbed her, making sure to be gentle as he pressed her against the car that was still parked behind them. Her arms were lifted above her head as her master gently bit her neck, listening to her moans as the kisses moved up to her chin. "Although... I do think we can have a little fun." He began as he slid a hand up her skirt.

"Master please." Matthew interjected, he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take seeing his master treat his sister so specially and yet to rough to him. The Frenchman raised a brow to the young man, letting go of his sister and letting her catch her breath.

"Yes?" He asked, a cold tone in his voice, if Matthew kept this up it would be a punishment instead of a reward... and the young man was well aware of that.

"I... P-please forgive me Master.. I didn't mean to..." The elder raised his hand, about to land it on the younger's cheek but he suddenly felt a pair of arms around his torso.

"Please, don't hurt him master!" Madeline's voice rang out as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Fine, but I will sleep alone tonight. Wake me when it's time."

"Yes master." Both twins said in complete unison as their master walked up the granite steps and opened the large red door into his mansion.

"Mon dieu, Francis what are you going to do with those two?" He sighed silently to himself as he sat on his bed. He had already eaten and showered, a white towel still draped over his head. He had found Matthew and Madeline when they were not even fourteen on the side of the road, they looked so sad and cold. To this day Francis doesn't know why he chose to take them and make them his two and only servants, but he did. They did and still do the job well, all twelve guest rooms along with the kitchen and sitting rooms are always maintained. Even though it is just the two of them they always seem to clean, cook and have extra time on their hands... those two are a mystery. Francis lied back onto his soft bed, letting the smell of roses fill his nose. Stripping down and sliding under the covers he decided to turn the t.v. on to see if the police had already found the body.

"Belgian girl found murdered!" The television blared as Francis smiled to himself. "Head detective Arthur Kirkland has this too say," the picture changed to a British man, who apparently was the head of his case. The man had some of the most beautiful sea green eyes that Francis had ever seen, and also some of the bushiest eyebrows ever imagined.

"We have discovered..." The man began talking, as Francis began listening again. "A rose was found in the young woman's mouth, meaning this murder was done by the murderer we, at the station, have named the 'Bloodied Rose'. That is all we know as of yet and all I have to say on the subject." Francis closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep as the rest of the news played as usual.

* * *

**End note: So? Should I continue it? Leave me comments, and yes to whoever asks, I really do hate Belgium. Which is why she always tends to suffer. Yay! XD**  
**-Anyhoo, sweet nightmares and bloody valentines to you all!**


End file.
